Cursed!
by Spawn-Of-Satan.Child-Of-God
Summary: Now-well, you see after you set his pants on fire and stuffed a potato in his mouth he kinda got mad and stalked off muttering about trashcans and pitchforks" "great he was out for blood" sigh SakxNaru and maby others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello People!! **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own naruto!! :{{**_

She leaned back and pulled her phone from her dark wash skinny jeans, with a heaving sigh she shoved into her purse and turned her body towards the opened window.

Seeing as it was close to three in the morning her step-sisters party should be dieying down. She hated her sibling, Karin with a passion that could rival the damned sun, she was a snobby, stuck up bitch, who wanted to fit in so badly she offered her body up to random strangers.

"Alright Dei-chan take us home!" she laughed trying to hide her obviouse discomfort.

He chuckled and gunned the stoners van towards the infamous Valentino Mansion, its residents were known to have had _small_ fires in the past.

When they arrived, The Mansion was bouncing with energy. The windows blared lights so bright they hurt her sensitive eyes, making her jerk her sunglasses down from her head to shield her eyes.

All in all they looked like they were having fun.

"Check ya lata" she whispered and leaned over to quickly peck him on the cheek. He grumbled a goodbye, and tried very hard- and failing- to hide his blush forcing itself on to his pale alabaster cheeks.

She giggled, jumped out of the stoner van- a van she's very proud of since she fixed and remodeled the entire thing herself along with Naruto's help.

Picture a black van with stickers of all sorts covering the outside and steering wheel, cheetah print seat belts, black lights under it, on the running boards and in the back, they had taken out the back seat to add a small wrap around couch with a trashcan wedged in between in and the wall, and a foot prop. (read: ice chest.)

Shag carpet covering the back and walls and a disco ball handing from the ceiling.

It looked like a... well it looked gay.

But her and Naruto had had a Field day redecorating much to their friends dislike and threats.

She righted her dark star jacket that fit her petite body snugly and walked around towards the back to open the doors.

What she found was nun-the-less surprising.

Sasori was passed out cold.

So she hit 'em.

"Come on Sasori we gotta go. Wheres' Itachi?" She asked

He blinked his eyes stupidly and rubbed the now sore spot.

"Now-well you see, after you lit his pants on fire and shoved the rotten potato in his mouth, he kinda got pissed and stalked off muttering about trashcans and pitchforks..." He shrugged as if it couldn't be helped.

she rolled her eyes. Itachi was out for blood.

"Anyways...Come on we gotta go to the station in the morning"

He groaned, grabbed two more beers before jumping out and landing...flat on his ass.

She clutched her stomach and doubled over in laughter as he shakily got back to his feet.

"Damn Sasori!? How much have you had to drink?" She questioned a little breathlessly.

"Just as much as you. Fuck that hurt! How the hell are you not drunk!?" He yelled. She giggled again, as he rubbed yet another sore spot.

"I am, But when you've hung around Tsunade and Jiriya as much as i have in the last two years you learn how to hide it"

she tapped her chin with her pointer and middle fingers of her right hand.

"I can tell you i wont be able to get half a block without swerving into oncoming traffic"

He muttered something unmentionable, wrapped one arm around her shoulders and whisked her away to the front door.

"Dude that's fucking bright." He complained bringing his glasses down over his eyes like Sakura's

"Quite complaing. Be thankful your only half... To you its like a light blinked on after a year of darkness, to me its like the sun blinked on" she grumbled.

"whatever" He said nonchalantly waving his hand through the air to emphasise his point.

They got to the front door and tried opening it, finding it locked Sakura growled canines growing and sharpening.

Karin was getting smarter. Last time she was home alone they had snuck up and bash her over the head, shaving said head and stripping her naked, leaving her out in the middle of a desert somewheres.

Tsunade was **pissed**.

With a sigh, she stepped back and let Sasori do the honors. He brought both his hands and one foot up slowly like they do in those old kong fu movies and within a second the door was laying on the floor in pieces with Karin's friends gaping wide.

_**SAKURA P.O.V**_

He was getting better, but no wheres near my level.

I may not have been the smartest of even the most rational, but I was definitely the most ruthless person you would ever meet.

and irresponcible. Heh heh and I was a bit of a pyro maniac...

Back to the story thing..

I giggled, when we heard an enraged shriek come from the red haired banshee (that was Karin's nickname)

"I thought you said you wouldnt be coming back until tomorrow!?"She shrieked again.

Our hands were quickly brought to our ears our faces grim, Kami she was lucky she didn't know about the 'condition' as we like to call it cause she wouldve been dead by for hurtling our poor defenceless, oversensitive ears.

"Watch the damn ears, you bitch!" Sasori yelled.

Her nose flared and her face reddened from being embarrassed at her own party. Serves her right!!

"Okay Karin these damned people gotta go Sasori and I have to do something in the morning"I said shakily, while walking up the stairs.

The urge hit me ten times harder then it usually did, I wanted to sink my fangs into some unsuspecting human simply drawing their life force, tasting the swee- No! I couldn't let my mind be clouded, thinking like that gets killed.

"No this is a party, you dont go home until you want to, or unless the cops break it up!" she whined childishly.

"Well guess what!? Me and Sasori are cops" I imitated her voice perfectly.

Her face started to glow redder.

"your only seventeen how the hell could you be a cop already?!?" she shouted

"Says all her fake IDs"Sasori muttered behind me, i shut him by a good elbow in the ribs, he fell to his knees.

I almost moaned at the contact, Oh Kami! Moon Heat's starting...

"Yea your right karin, if you wanna party all night till you puke your guts up that's up to you and your little friends."

I mumbled something else before going back downstairs and into the kitchen with Sasori following close behind.

"Dude what the hell was that about?" He asked as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Moon Heat is starting, grab me a bottle would ya?" I asked and hopped onto the the granite counter top.

"M'kay" He leaned down next to a cabinet knocked three times, tapped twice, knocked four, two, and one last time before a keypad apeared.

He pressed in my birthdate, grabbed two bottles, our guns, my bullet belt and a bag of silver bullets.

"thanks" I whispered and downed it, him doing the same. And just like that I was back, my senses heightened to new extents, my reflexes as sharp as one of my fangs

And my horomones were shot to hell.

Groaning I rubbed my thighs together to try to release some of the pressure building up.

"Damn't" I muttered and froze hearing a soft high pitch wailing sound, to soft for human ears to pick up but strong enough for vampires to from miles away. It acted like a warning to let someone know they were in your territory if you didn't know how to control the earsplitting sound.

'_**Its on the roof'**_The Voice whispered. Ha ha.. I forgot to mention i kinda sorta sucked an evil demon into my body when we went to rescue Hinata from the fortress of evil bunny-alligator-hybrid-thingies, a while back.

Hey dont let the name fool you, they were mean as hell, and could bite...

Anyways... i grabbed my gun and stuffed it into the holster on my thigh, slung the bullet belt around my waist and put a silencer in my right boot I unlocked the kitchen window, grabbed the rain gutter and made my way on top of the roof.

And there he was. Well i dont know if i should call it a he cause its not human so therefore 'he' will be known as 'it'.

Fucking blood suckers.

I cleared my throat and it stiffened before turning those crimson eyes on me. its eyes glowed with a unearthly hunger. my eyes adjusted letting me get a better look at his face, my almost innocent smile turned into a phycotic grin.

'It' was an ex-boyfriend

This was gonna be fun.

_**PEACE : NIKKI!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"why the hell are you still alive? normally when you chop someones head off they tend to stay dead" She grumbled the last part to herself.

It snarled and lunged for my throat, I quickley menuvered my gun from my thigh and the silencer while in the middle of a tuck-n-roll.

Before i could get up it was bounding towards me again, some how he was able to get behind me and sink his fangs into the juncture where my sholder met my neck.

'Damnt' The bastard purpuosly injected as much venom as possible into the fucking bite.

"Fuck this is bad" i whispered calculating in my mind.

'you think? the whold lungey-bitey situation kinda proved that' the voice shouted

"shut up youkai" i growled keeping my eyes on the blood sucker

'there getting faster'

"I know"

my pink eyes narrowed at the jerkey movements the vampire was showing. either something was wrong with him or he had terrets...

'It's your blood you idiot ever since you asorbed me, it became poisionous' it growled

"heh heh cool" just then the vampire cried out and exploded. but the expolsion was small...

I snickered at the thought of me being poisounous.

Feeling a little light headed i decided to jump down instead of climb, it was then that i realised i was still bleeding from the punture wounds. very heavily.

12121212121212121212121

I was twitching every few seconds, my senses on high alert, everytime a sound was made, I'd squeak in surprise and jump my claws digging into the plaster, holding me up-side-down.

The door clicked open and sasori, naruto, itachi, hidan,kisame, and dedira entered.

"Fuck!, now i have a fucking vampire mutant on crack missing!" he yelled and turned towards the door.

The drywall took that moment to crack and allow me to come crashing towards the floor.

'owww'

"owww" we both groaned unhappily.

"ha ha ha look th bitch can fly now !" Hidan shouted in between snickers.

I glared at him and felt two arms snake around my waist,

this time i did moan at the contact. Naruto burried his head in the crook of my neck and inhaled my scent deeply.

I felt the rumble of his chest- which he had every hard, lickable, inch pressed up against my back- shake with laughter.

"your in heat" i rolled my eyes , but nodded.

"So am i" he licked the shell of my ear

I growled a warning, obvioulsy he knew what it entailed of what he needed to do before he could fuck me

and i wasnt complaing, i needed a stress reliver.

The others must have seen our eyes change from their original color to red, cause they left outa there pretty quickly.

With a growl, I whipped around and karate chopped him in the neck.


End file.
